Ese sofá
by Hiro86
Summary: Me invita a pasar dentro y claro, acepto gustosa. Su casa esta tal cual recordaba, siempre muy limpia y ordenada y justo ahí, en medio de la sala, esta su sofá...


**Ese sofá**

El reto de Sybilla's song consistía en: Negocios, menta, desnudez, caliente. En el aeropuerto. "Encuentro casual"

_

* * *

_

Una vez más vuelvo a Japón por unos días. Estos viajes de **negocios** de mi padre son muy convenientes, claro, cuando me trae consigo. Al llegar al **aeropuerto **de Odaiba siento como nuevos aires fluyen por todo mí ser.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo… querido Koushiro.

Luego de registrarnos en el hotel, tomo una ducha y me pongo en camino hacia su casa, la cual no visito en casi 6 meses, por lo que estoy un poco nerviosa, cosa poco habitual en mí. Toco a su puerta y pienso, "quizá no este" ya que no le avise que vendría, quería que se sorprendiera al verme, aunque estando ahí parada sin que nadie se asome a recibirme me hace pensar que tal vez no fue una muy buena idea.

–Koushiro, ¿porque no abres? –balbuceó.

–¿Mimi, eres tu? –escucho una voz tras de mi, es Koushiro.

Al parecer viene de la universidad, ya que trae unos libros consigo. Aunque claro, el siempre anda con muchos libros.

–Sorpresa –le digo un poco aturdida al verlo ahí, después de medio año. –cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿no?

–S-si –lo noto sorprendido, no es para menos, después de todo vine de sorpresa.

Me invita a pasar dentro y claro, acepto gustosa. Su casa esta tal cual recordaba, siempre muy limpia y ordenada y justo ahí, en medio de la sala, esta su sofá. Ese sofá donde no pude contenerme y lo bese tan intensamente que no supo como reaccionar.

–¿Quieres algo de beber, Mimi?

–¿Ah? Si, claro –me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos. –agua mineral, si es que tienes.

–Claro, la traigo enseguida.

Al parecer sus padres no están, cosa que me agrada. La verdad no se lo que quiero de Koushiro, solo se que lo necesito, lo necesito mucho en verdad.

–Solo tenemos agua mineral sin gas, espero que…

–¿Recuerdas lo que paso… la ultima vez que estuve aquí? –lo interrumpo.

–Como podría olvidarlo...

–¿Sabes? Me gusto aquel beso. –le digo con sinceridad.

–Mimi, yo… –al parecer no sabe que decir.

Me acerco a el mientras siento que algo se apodera de mí ser. No opongo resistencia, solo me dejo llevar por mis impulsos.

–Koushiro… –lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso con ternura.

Mientras me pierdo en sus labios, siento como sus manos me rodean por la cintura, eso hace que mi cuerpo vibre de pies a cabeza. Cada vez nos besamos con más y más pasión, lo tomo por la camisa y lo guio hacia el sofá, el se recuesta y yo me subo sobre el y sigo besándolo como si no existiera mañana. Sus besos saben a **menta**, su aliento siempre huele bien, eso es algo que me encanta, y claro, que siempre use ese perfume que me vuelve loca.

Desabrocho su camisa, trato de hacerlo lentamente, pero mi desesperación por ver su torso desnudo es más fuerte y al tenerlo frente mío con su camisa a medio poner, beso su pecho mientras el sube mi falda, haciendo que mi cuerpo se ponga **caliente**.

Mientras Koushiro acaricia mis pechos, un pensamiento fugaz pasa por mi mente. ¿Sera esta la primera vez que Koushiro esta en una situación así? Tiene 21 años y seria natural que así fuese, solo que tratándose de él, no normal no es la norma.

Pensar en la idea de que él haya estado con otras mujeres me pone celosa. No es que yo no haya estado con otros chicos, hace mucho que deje de ser virgen, es solo que siempre he pensado que Koushiro es mío y solo mío y no me gustaría compartirlo con nadie, aunque fuese con uno de sus recuerdos. Pensar en ello me descoloca, pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecen cuando por fin Koushiro saca mi blusa junto con mi sostén. Es la primera vez que ve mi cuerpo desnudo y noto como sus mejillas se ponen rojas, mucho más rojas de lo que estaban por la excitación del momento.

Recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro, quiero que sienta mi **desnudez**, que nuestros cuerpos se fundan en uno solo. Ya no me importa si soy la primera mujer en su vida o no, solo quiero que me haga suya.

No se si esto será el comienzo de algo maravilloso o solo un **encuentro casual**, solo se que lo disfrutare al máximo.

_

* * *

_

Dedicado a la Catita, ¡Reto cumplido!


End file.
